Applying therapeutic electro-stimulation to various parts of the body is known. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,619,252 issued to Ibott, 4,556,055 issued to Bonner Jr, 4,315,503 and 4,266,532 issued to Ryaby et al, and 4,142,521 issued to Konikoff. However, the prior art does not provide a disposable bandage capable of generating and applying microcurrent excursions across a soft tissue wound, nor does the prior art provide such a bandage in a self contained package which keeps the bandage sterile and protects the internal battery from discharging before use.